2MattTV Returns After Long Break
Hey it's me Matthew E. Neuman and have news for all of my fans:2MattTV is NOT cancelled. I know 2015 was a sucky year for the channel as I put out barely any new videos. Most of the ones I put were using old footage but this year 2MattTV will make it's big comeback. I will make just as many videos as I did 2012-2014. I have been brainstorming ideas for a few months now and have come up with some hilarious new stuff. I'm not going to leave you hanging any longer because a new Zed and the Buckaneers video will premiere sometime within the next two weeks. I'm sorry I barely updated that channel, I was just busy with Animutations and YouTube Poops. Which don't worry 1visualFXguy fans, I promise I will keep up with those as well. It's completely fine to have two YouTube channels. Heck, Seth McFarlane has 3 CARTOONS running at the same time right now. But I will try as hard as I can to make 2016 "the return of 2MattTV". 2MattTV Q&A Q:Will any characters be retired/killed off this year? A:I'm not sure but I'm thinking about retiring Cabbage Top and about the killing off, I'm not giving any spoilers, :D. Q:Will any new characters be introduced? A:I have some ideas for completely fresh new guys. To be honest, I try to not overuse my characters. Some comedians on TV and The Internet do that. Take Jeff Dunham for example, don't get me wrong, I'm a fan but to be honest I get kinda tired of Achmed. I'm sure I'm not the only person that thinks that too it's just that the whole terrorist joke gets old after a while. But I have PLENTY of ideas for completely new guys that I promise will be funnier than Cabbage Top. Q:What all things are you going to parody this season? A:The good thing about being is a satirist is you never run out of ideas. New things come out all the time for you poke fun at. For example, I may do a parody of Fear the Walking Dead. With the movie/television/political references, I try to keep 2MattTV up to date with pop culture. On 1visualFXguy I will make fun of some obscure 90s kid show that only 2 people will get but 2MattTV is a lot more "up to date" with it's references. Almost like SNL or Mad Magazine. Q:What are your inspirations for 2MattTV? A:Mad magazine is probably my biggest one. When you think about it, the humor on 2MattTV is VERY similar to that of Mad. It comments on current American culture in a satirical away. But another big inspiration (that isn't American whatsoever) is Monty Python. 2MattTV can sometimes be Pythonesque because of the style of comedy.It has a lot of Python/Mel Brookes-style fourth wall gags. My other huge inspiration is The Muppets. 2MattTV is kind of Muppetish where it is a bunch of different sketches and musical numbers retaining that Muppet-style comedy and my final inspiration is Weird Al, most of the parodies like The Walking Zed and Beard Song have elements you would often find in Weird Al Yankovic videos. Q:Are there any topics you feel aren't okay to make fun of? A:I have several topics I never touch upon to be quite honest. Please remember that 2MattTV isn't purposely offensive/controversial like Family Guy and South Park. If I happen to offend someone it is by mere coincidence. One topic I purposely leave out of is religion. I am a Christian and I feel that making fun of religion of any kind is blasphemy. Whether you agree with someone's point of view or not, you shouldn't purposely bash what people believe in. Just because I'm a Christian doesn't mean I can bash other religions and get away with it, actually The Bible tells you the exact opposite. Another topic I leave it out is graphic violence and gore. You certainly can make people laugh without being bloody and gory. That is what shows like Robot Chicken need to learn. I'm not saying that show can't occasionally be funny, what I'm saying is they go a bit too far with the graphicness almost to where it makes the viewer want to throw up. Last but not least, race is another topic I try to leave out of it. I just worry about offending people with racist/sexist/anti-homosexual jokes. Q:Who is your favorite character? A:Zed, definently Zed! Well, stay tuned for my news on 2MattTV Season Three.